


留洋男大学生就此绝后案始末

by Timberline



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timberline/pseuds/Timberline
Kudos: 12





	留洋男大学生就此绝后案始末

黄荏珺在床上被蹂躏成了一团橡皮泥。

可能李帝努再顶一次她就成太空沙了，松散地瘫在床上，被干到快要不省人事。

不孝女这辈子做过最错的事就是贪图男人的大鸡儿，古代英雄醉倒温柔乡，她是晕倒在猛男窝。

李帝努按着她的肩膀强迫她躺直，腿被强硬地掰成M型，隐藏在深处的小穴便完完整整地暴露在李帝努面前。他也并不急着去舔，而是用鼻尖轻蹭着穴口，粉嫩的开口处温度远没有深处来的火热，鼻息打在阴唇上反而是又热又痒。黄荏珺身体敏感得不得了，被蹭一下就打了个颤，下意识想夹紧腿，小穴也跟着缩了缩。

“别怕，我给你舔一下就好了。”李帝努这样安慰她，然后用两指扒开肉缝，先是用舌尖去舔，然后一点点推进，两瓣阴唇软乎乎的，引得他总想再深入一点。他这次扩张得很匆忙，也是临时起意要舔，滚烫的内壁紧紧吸着他的舌头，就像上次黄荏珺在同他接吻一样。黄荏珺的小穴里太软也太热了，像是再多舔两下就要被烫化了，李帝努不敢加重力气啃咬，收起牙齿吮吸着穴里的软肉，没一会穴里便开始有些湿润了，等他退出来的时候连嘴角边都沾上了水渍。他颇为满意地看着潮湿的小穴，穴口一缩一缩的，像是在邀请他进去。

李帝努觉得自己今年捡到了大宝贝，越想越开心，越想越兴奋。

大脑一兴奋，鸡儿就要和大脑battle了。

鸡儿永远想比大脑更兴奋。

和上次的小心翼翼不一样，那根粗壮的性器毫不犹豫地挺进，在黄荏珺的阴道里不断冲撞着，偶尔李帝努拔出来的速度放缓，还能带出一小团水红色的软肉。黄荏珺还是和上次一样，亲了下面就不许他亲上面，别过头就是不同他接吻。他只好把黄荏珺抱起来，一边走去洗手间一边肏。

从他们家去洗手间的路不远，黄荏珺却觉得像是过了一个世纪，她被迫把腿缠在李帝努精瘦的腰上，腹肌上的汗都黏在她的小肚子上，她害怕掉下去，便用手紧紧环着李帝努的脖子。李帝努看着她害怕的模样永远忍不住笑，讨好似的在她耳边亲了亲。

黄荏珺又偏过头：“说了多少次，别亲我。”

“好，好。”李帝努好脾气地回答她，腾出一只手来抹掉耳边自己亲吻的痕迹。没有李帝努手托着的左边猛然一坠，黄荏珺能感觉到那根性器更深入了一分。她伸出另一只手费力地攀上李帝努的肩膀，让自己能稍稍脱离那根可怕的阳具。可是离得太远了阴道里又好像空荡荡的，远没有被填满来得愉快，她只好不动声色地又往下沉了沉。李帝努托着她肉乎乎的屁股，大手抓在雪白的臀肉上，不消多时就显出个鲜明的深红指印来。

李帝努把她抱去洗手台上，自己转身去洗漱。大理石制的洗手台冰到刺骨，黄荏珺娇气得受不了，推推他肩膀催促道：“快点。”

于是李帝努只好胡乱喝了口漱口水就俯身吐出来，又急不可耐般提起黄荏珺的两条大腿大开大合地肏起来。黄荏珺被肏的没了力气，只好往后仰起头，手撑在冰冷的台面上。李帝努不许她这样回避自己，又凑过来讨吻。黄荏珺这回没有什么拒绝的理由了，任由李帝努粗暴地把舌头伸进来搅弄着，刚刚漱过口的嘴巴里还有薄荷的清香，她被干得全身都没了力气，在薄荷清凉的味道里快要融成洗手台上的一汪水。

只是那水喝不得，那是李帝努的专属发情水。

谁敢碰都他吗要被凶悍留洋男大学生李帝努杀头了。

最后一发是在李帝努家的落地窗边。

资本主义国家长大的精神小伙从来不委屈自己，连住处都要选个好的，拉开窗帘就能看见马路对面的泰晤士河，就算去伦敦眼也只是朝北走20分钟的路程。这段路走起来也并不算毫不费力，但在偌大的伦敦城已经很难得了。黄荏珺趴在李帝努的沙发上，乳粒不断地剐蹭在凉飕飕的皮质沙发背上，她跪着的膝盖边还有李帝努昨天换下来的白衬衣。她抬头，河对岸的高大建筑，还有天上飘得极低的云都好像也随着她一起晃动。那一刻她觉得世界好像也就这么点大了，这个世界那么小，能让她感到快乐的事情也不多。

和李帝努做爱勉强算上一件。

李帝努闷哼一声射出了精液，低头在黄荏珺净白的背上留下一个又一个轻柔的吻。他黏黏糊糊地凑上来要抱黄荏珺去洗澡，黄荏珺却像是无事发生过一样起身穿好衣服，说是一会还有课，要先走。

黄荏珺每次为了爽都容许李帝努内射不带套，但永远不许不洗漱的李帝努亲她，也从不在李帝努家过夜，恨不得做完就回家。

好一个绝情的中国女人。

从小接受霸道总裁式教育的李帝努彻底沦陷了。

李帝努觉得做过一次可以说是偶然，但做过两次就是必然，所以黄荏珺必须跟他结婚，给他肏，给他生小孩。

也不晓得哪个神仙听到了精神小伙的祷告，真的满足了他的愿望。

但是那个神仙他吗的也不知道是不是喝醉了，听愿望只听一半的。

十足行动派李帝努隔天就奔向牛津街，selfridges一楼有个很大的Tiffany专柜。他心情很好地开车去，想着求婚戒指一定要隆重，但要小巧，精致，漂亮，不能俗气，也不能大红大紫。

贵一点的才能显得他郑重其事，小一点才不会累坏老婆的手，黄荏珺肯定不喜欢花里胡哨的，但是作为李帝努的未来老婆她不能太低调。

最后他挑了一个镶着单排圆钻的戒指，将近一万镑，是有点贵，但一想到他爸留给他的老婆本，这点钱就根本不够看。

结账完包装的时候柜姐给他拿了个经典的Tiffany蓝色包装盒，上面大大的Tiffany&Co字样让李帝努有些不高兴：“就没有粉色的？”

柜姐人都傻了，干了这么多年她就没听说过有人不要Tiffany自产包装盒的。

但李帝努是谁呢他是见过世面的留洋男大学生啊，哪个男大学生求婚会这么俗气用品牌自带的包装盒？反正他不用。

他自己买了个淡粉色的盒子装戒指，后来他为这个决定悔不当初。

黄荏珺打开停在教学楼门口的车门，径直钻了进去。车的主人轻快地吹了一声口哨，发动汽车，引擎声轰鸣，黑色宾利扬长而去。

“晚上有空吗？”李帝努推了下架在鼻梁上的墨镜，其实伦敦好多天不出太阳了，今天早上甚至还在飘小雨，但李帝努觉得戴墨镜比较酷，他本人是一定要帅的。

黄荏珺正对着气垫自带的小镜子补口红，过了好一会才懒懒地回他：“喝酒蹦迪去。”

“又喝？先吃点东西垫垫吧，空腹喝伤胃……”李帝努碎碎念叨着。

黄荏珺懒得听他废话，伸手打开了车内音响，她细柔的声音瞬间被重金属乐给盖住，尽管如此李帝努还是听到了：“我喝趴了就换你来喝呗，你开车来吗，我晚上要不就住你家吧。”

李帝努：！

天降喜事！！！

黄荏珺喝不动了叫他来喝=黄荏珺把他当可以依靠的男朋友。  
黄荏珺晚上要住他家=黄荏珺主动约炮。

谢谢谢谢，趴体主办方是谁我李帝努愿意现在赞助一箱威士忌只求你们可以把我老婆喝趴下。

也就是代喝酒的事硬生生被李帝努搞成了他和黄荏珺明天就结婚的架势。

其实黄荏珺只是懒，喝醉了她是走不动路的，而李帝努家刚好离酒吧比较近。

李帝努本来还在想着求婚一定要隆重，甚至没计划好到底是是包辆游艇还是包个餐厅。但此时此刻在这辆小小的车里，只有他和黄荏珺两个人，好像也不错。

他想他什么话都不用说了，一切尽在不言中。

他所有的情绪都被隐藏在墨镜后的那双笑眼里，黄荏珺当然不知道他在想什么。李帝努刻意让自己的声音听起来平淡点：“对了，后座上有个粉色袋子看见没，给你的礼物。”他说这话的时候车恰好开到黄荏珺家楼下，所以黄荏珺没当着他面拆，拿了盒子就打算直接上楼。

这个土不拉几的包装盒太像十元店产物了，她也并不是很想打开。

告别的时候李帝努摘了墨镜，隔着车门冲她竖了个中指，笑得极为灿烂。

中指上的银戒闪闪发光。

一切尽在不言中哦老婆。

黄荏珺：？

什么jb意思？

等她回到家拆开那个十元店礼盒才懂，李帝努给她买了个对戒，戒指上镶着一圈耀眼的银钻。

一看就是淘宝9.9包邮。

估计转运到伦敦还得花好多钱。

留洋男大学生是不是脑子不好。

算了，李帝努看着挺高兴的，那就陪他戴一下吧。

但是下次见面还是要提醒，虽然做爱很多次，虽然陪他戴了对戒，但是炮友就是炮友，不要想着做正宫娘娘。

黄荏珺越想越觉得烦，拿起手机噼里啪啦打字质问李东淑：【靠，你们不是说单纯约炮吗，为什么李帝努还来烦我？】

李东淑回得飞快：【那是李马克的醉话，这你也信？】

黄荏珺：【？】

李东淑不回她了。

事实上李东淑这边被黄荏珺骚扰着，另一边被李帝努追问个不休。烦死了真的烦死了她又不是当代圣人怎么给闺蜜解决完生理需求还要包售后情感服务吗的天底下哪有这种破事。她无视掉李帝努的狂轰乱炸：【我老婆今天好漂亮她收下了我的求婚戒指我今天太他妈高兴了你和李马克哪天有空庆祝下？】，隔空用意念回复李帝努：【庆祝你个鬼，你老婆只把你当炮友，就你不知道。】

她转头叹了口气，拽拽李马克的胳膊，见人眼皮都不抬一下，索性叉开腿跨坐到李马克身上，掰着他下巴强迫他看自己：“我问你个事。”

李东淑在家就喜欢只穿一件大T恤乱晃，李马克本来正盯着屏幕看数据，被她这样一闹也没了心思，手不安分地钻进衣服里开始解内衣扣：“好。”

李东淑搂着李马克的脖子，组织了一下语言：“就是我有个朋友，她炮友把她当老婆，但她没那个意思，怎么办？”

李马克：？

该不会是传说中的那个我有个朋友等于我本人系列故事。

有被内涵到。

这下怎么办呢都在一起小半年了老婆却把自己当工具人使。

瞬间就萎了。

李东淑在他脸上吧唧亲一口，起身去化妆了，说是今晚要和姐妹蹦迪去，不许李马克跟着。

你听听，你听听，四舍五入就是要抛下他去约炮的意思。

气死了，气死了，李马克头有点大，直接发消息给李帝努约人晚上出来喝酒。

李帝努：【没空，晚上要接老婆。】

李马克：【接个鬼。】  
【我老婆说今晚不许男人跟着。】

李帝努：【？】  
【我老婆没这么说。】  
【我老婆还说喝不动了就我来替，嘻嘻。】  
【btw，她今晚还会睡我家哦。】

李马克气得不想理他。

李帝努：【算了，兄弟，看在你老婆帮我介绍对象的份上，勉为其难陪你喝一杯。】  
【就一杯啊，喝完我还要去找老婆。】

黄荏珺今天蹦迪状态不太行，几杯威士忌下肚已经开始犯恶心了，跌跌撞撞去厕所吐了一番，结果什么也没吐出来，但小腹隐隐有些痛，她是清醒的，很确定自己没醉。

李东淑喝多了在露天阳台吹风醒酒，罗渽敏是一路陪着黄荏珺的，现在也惊了：“靠，你怎么回事，这才喝几杯啊？”

“三杯吧，”黄荏珺回忆道，“艹，也不多啊，怎么会想吐呢。”

罗渽敏沉默了一会，问：“你例假来了吗？”

吗的，事情大条了。

黄荏珺坐在厕所里发呆，手上是罗渽敏刚刚出去给她买回来的验孕棒。

两道鲜红的杠杠。

留洋女大学生风评真的要被害了。

她冷静下来，给罗渽敏发了个消息：【我出去一趟。】

罗渽敏：【你一个人？要不要我陪？】

【你陪李东淑吧她估计喝大了，不过她最近又胖了，如果你拖不动就给李马克打电话。】

黄荏珺叫了辆uber，凌晨3点司机一脚油门踩到底把她送到了诊所，附赠一句贴心的take care。

李帝努，你敢对老娘竖中指。

你儿子没了，今晚就让你断子绝孙。

走进去的时候她风风火火的气势像是要去打人不是打胎的。

晚间的医院空荡荡，年轻的女护士抖着手给她做了血液检测，她进了诊室，好在才怀孕几周，秃头老医生把两个选择摆在她面前。

一是药物流产，米非司酮和前列腺素间隔两天吃，就和自然流产差不多，不会影响日常生活。二是常见的流产手术，时间不长，不会超过半小时。

黄荏珺毫不犹豫选择了前者。

为什么不选后者呢因为秃头医生说像流产手术这种非紧急的一般都得找有空的时候才能做，而他等下就有一台大手术。

这哪能行呢黄荏珺一个小时后还要还要去after party。

其实也没那么想喝酒，主要是这次after party是去中国餐馆吃火锅。

要是别的也就算了，吃火锅黄荏珺肯定得去。

那就做药物流产吧反正在她看来也没差。

药吃下去腹部没什么感觉，年轻的护士姐姐塞给她一杯大米布丁，嘱咐她回去后好好休息。

她随意找了家咖啡馆给自己点了杯热巧克力，大米布丁也足够甜，她很快就忘记了嘴里苦涩的药味。

布丁味道不错，她还可以再来一个。

刚刚那个护士姐姐应该跟她说欢迎下次光临的，真的。

不行，此等人间美味必须发ins炫耀一下。她举着布丁顺手拍了张照，戴着银戒的中指也无意出镜。

李马克干掉一杯龙舌兰，球形冰在酒杯里不停打转。

“啧，你冷静点，”李帝努劝他，“要我说你就是白痴，都快半年了还被人当按摩棒使，笨死了。”

李马克打了个酒嗝，很委屈地问：“那我有什么办法，东淑她怎么能这样对我？没了她我也不想和别人恋爱了，我们老李家要绝后了。”

“我哪知道呢，那是你们老李家啊，我们老李家反正不可能，”李帝努春风得意净说风凉话，手握着酒杯拍了张照，他转了个角度，刻意露出了中指上的银戒，心满意足地发了ins story，“你看我，一个戒指就把我老婆套牢了。”

其实这会儿别说老婆，他儿子都已经没了。

也不知道绝后的到底是哪个老李家。

他还没炫耀完，李马克就接到罗渽敏电话，让他来领人，说是他老婆喝多了拉着姐妹不松手。

罗渽敏在电话那头快哭了：“快点来，李东淑说要跟我舌吻，求求了，我还不想搞拉拉。”

老婆要跟着小妖精跑路了！

李马克的酒基本醒了一半。

赶到的时候李东淑抱着钢管不松手，说那是她老公。

李马克很无奈地去拉她手：“别闹了啊，老公在这呢。”

“你谁？”李东淑很警惕地往后退了一步，“罗渽敏你今晚可得看好我，除了我老公，谁来我也不跟着走。”

李马克：……

李东淑不理李马克，继续抱上钢管说话：“老公你怎么不动？快点啊这发完了我们回家再继续。”

李马克：他果然被当成按摩棒了，伤心，难过。

李帝努在酒吧找了一圈，回来的时候快急哭了：“黄荏珺去哪了，是不是跟哪个野男人跑了？”

罗渽敏耸肩：“不知道啊，她说出去一下很快回来。”

她确实不知道黄荏珺出去半小时是要去打胎的。

李帝努急的满头大汗，被罗渽敏劝着先去中国餐馆了，说是黄荏珺错过什么都不会错过火锅。

还没到餐馆他基本上就心安了，他看见黄荏珺也发了个ins story，图上是吃了一半的大米布丁，和一看就是故意露出来的戒指。

我老婆和我真的心有灵犀。

他放下心来，高高兴兴地吃四川火锅，被辣的一把鼻涕一把泪。

黄荏珺刚赶到火锅店看到的就是这幅场景，李帝努眼泪汪汪，一点男子气概都没有。

炮友怎么这样啊，让人失望。

算了他连儿子都没了，以后知道了还不一定怎么哭。

李帝努是等黄荏珺第二次药吃下去，小孩真的彻彻底底没了以后才知道这事的，当事人果然气得当场大哭，比失去小孩的残忍打胎母亲本人还难过，每天追着黄荏珺问：“我的宝宝呢，我的宝宝呢。”

黄荏珺烦得要死，冷冷回他一句：“没了。”

李帝努连着一周每天以泪洗面：“我的宝宝没了！”

不知道的还以为是产夫得了产后忧郁症。

说什么呢小孩也没出生啊。

反正就那意思吧，总之李帝努是真的很难过就对了。

他就连半夜做梦都能梦见黄荏珺后来给他又生了个小孩，是一个十足的小讨债鬼，成天要抢他的电脑玩。后来小孩成年了，拿着他给买的芝士蛋糕，笑起来和他一样是眯眯眼。

梦里小孩说：“我叫朴志晟，今年十八啦，今天过生日，爸爸妈妈给我买了个很漂亮的芝士蛋糕，还陪我吹蜡烛。”

画面一转，是小孩站在桌边许愿，他和黄荏珺也弯腰一起吹蜡烛的画面。

多么和谐，多么美好。

可是醒来以后，老婆不陪他睡觉，儿子也没了。

不对呀，他儿子为什么姓朴，他为什么会在梦里喜当爹。

老李家莫非真的要绝后了。

于是李帝努又哭了。黄荏珺被他整得没办法：“你别哭了，陪你做爱好不好？”

这招果然管用，李帝努的哭声一下就止住了，可怜巴巴地问：“那我还能不戴套吗？”

“行行行，你能阳刚一点就行。”

黄荏珺觉得自己像是签了不平等条约，现在李帝努好像知道她的弱点是吃软不吃硬，只要她说不，李帝努就一撇嘴快要哭了。

她真的没辙了：“你说，你到底怎么样才能好。”

李帝努：“给我口。”

黄荏珺：……

“行，”她下了很大的决心，“等我去漱个口。”

李帝努吸了吸鼻子很惊恐地说：“别！！！”

他那漱口水是薄荷味的要是黄荏珺真用了他的鸡儿可能今天就交代在这儿了。

但更可怕的是黄荏珺哪里会口。

别忘了上次看p站她连前戏都没看完。

她深吸了一口气，先是凑近闻了闻。李帝努还算有良心，阴茎是认真洗过的，但还是残留着淡淡的麝香味。隐藏在浓密毛发里的性器隐约有抬头的迹象，她张开嘴巴只含了个龟头进去，心里就泛起怪异的感觉，黄荏珺抬头看了眼李帝努，泪水在眼眶疯狂打转，好像如果她现在说不，下一秒李帝努就真的会哭出来。

于是她只好又含进去了一寸，阴茎慢慢涨成紫红色，青筋脉络更加分明，她跪在地上，内衣扣子被李帝努解开，乳粒被细长的手指捏住，不断地来回揉搓着，李帝努揉着揉着又开始伤感：“唉，如果你没有把小孩打掉，现在这里肯定会更大一点。”

什么意思，嫌胸小可以直说，不必拐弯抹角。

“唉，说不准奶水都有了。”

才一个月不到哪有奶水，精神小伙大概精神失常了吧。

黄荏珺把阴茎吐出来，用手撸动着，很认真地试图同李帝努讲道理：“说真的，这小孩本来就没办法留。”

她也不是完全没有心，但是讲道理，她还在上学，怀孕了是不是要休学，家里人知道了是不是要打断她的腿。

她哪有别的办法。

李帝努：“嘤。”

黄荏珺：“行了别嘤了，给你口。”

她很艰难地含着又涨大一分的性器，在李帝努的指挥下从头部开始舔至根处，在口水的润滑下啧啧作响，马眼汩汩地往外冒着水，她被呛得眼角泛红，但还是很认真地吸吮着，直到阴茎变得更硬，李帝努才叫她起身。他还是把她抱在怀里，两腿岔开坐在自己身上，用这个姿势他可以很清楚地看见黄荏珺的反应。

当然更重要的是这样肏得深。

黄荏珺在他腿上颠得感觉自己快要被抛起来，李帝努这次一点都没客气，每一次都要往最深处撞去，一边干一边眼圈泛红：“你说，上次我一击必中，这次我还能行吗？”

这是什么送命题，回答行也不对，不行更不对。

黄荏珺不回话，李帝努把嘴往下一撇，眼泪就开始不停地往外冒：“你什么意思，是不是想看我们老李家真的绝后啊？”

黄荏珺哪儿知道呢，她整个人又瘫成太空沙了。


End file.
